No place to run
by Nossu
Summary: Jack Darby was in school, sitting in the back row of the classroom next to the window and trying to look interested. History was one of his favourite subjects, but at the moment he had a lot on his mind and it was difficult to concentrate.


**A/N:** Again one story that I rescued, this is one of stories that I wrote to continue Twice On The Hook story. So I recommend reading Twice On The Hook before this one. Personally I think this is not a good one, but lets see what you readers think about it. Anyway here goes nothing.

**Jack and Femmes**

Recommended reading order  
Twice On The Hook (Start of the series)  
No Place to Run (This story)  
Things you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
Tough questions  
Lost in time  
The king of the road  
New car smell  
Femme troubles  
Jack in trouble

… See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Now I decided to translate them to English just to see if people would like them or not. Translation is done with Google and I use grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. Also posting these stories here knowing that they contain mistakes in grammar is annoying me a quite much. But I hope it is still worth it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro

* * *

Proofread by Ruby Blue Prime****

**No Place to Run**

Jack Darby was in school, sitting in the back row of the classroom next to the window and trying to look interested. History was one of his favourite subjects, but at the moment he had a lot on his mind and it was difficult to concentrate.  
His problems had started a week earlier when he accidentally got married to his guardian, partner and motorcycle. It was all one big misunderstanding that began when he was arrested for speeding and did not have a license or registration for his blue motorcycle.

Eventually Agent Fowler had to get him out of jail and arrange fake papers. The problem was not the documents, but how the Autobots misunderstood them to mean something else. The Autobots saw the documents as some sort of marriage contract that was used on Cybertron for new sparkmates to make their relationship official, legal and binding. To his surprise Arcee acted like she wanted this, which made correcting things impossible.

Suddenly a small piece of rubber hit his head and he turned and saw Miko giving him her best mocking smile. Of course this was all funny to Miko and she had made it a point to tease him about it at every opportunity. Luckily for him, Miko had already gotten a warning when she made Arcee angry by fooling around with him. She had tried to give him a hug for good luck, but Arcee saw it as Miko trying to make a pass at him and all hell broke loose. Luckily for Miko, Bulkhead was close by and stepped in before Arcee had a chance to kill her. Things were sorted out when Bulk got Arcee to understand that Miko just did not know that femmes are so territorial and that touching Jack was now forbidden.

Of course that was not the only problem; there was still his mother. June saw what happened between Arcee and Miko and tried to keep herself calm. After all, you don't want to argue with angry, emotional robot. Agent Fowler advised June that she should just play along with it until he could get instructions from his superiors. But no, the generals just decided to play safe and they sent a congratulatory message to Arcee and Jack. Agent Fowler explained to him that it was considered beneficial that the Autobots were now more closely tied to humanity and that Jacks should just enjoy the ride.

He was now officially married to Arcee, but that wasn't the end of it. According to Optimus his situation was more complicated than normal as Arcee had a spark sister by the name of Chromia that was now also included in the contract and most likely felt everything through her bond with her sister. Optimus was a little concerned that maybe Chromia might try to kill Jack when she sees that he is human, but Ratchet commented that it might go well as temperamental two wheelers were not so popular, so finding a good sparkmate was hard for them and many of them ended up as bitter old Bots.

"Agh!" he cried out. What next? How can things get any worse than this?

"Mr. Darby, try to focus or you will get extra homework." snapped his history teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am"

School ended and they were walking toward the parking lot when it happened. Sierra just had to be there and she grabbed hold of his sleeve. Big mistake. He remembered what Arcee said to Miko, "If you touch him again I will cut your hand off." And now he had Sierra holding his sleeve next to the student parking.

"Hi Jack, I was thinking of you and, well, you promised to take me for a drive some day." she said and he saw Sierra giving him her sweet smile.

"ARGGH!" he yelled and jumped away from Sierra.

Sierra looked him with hurt in her eyes and said, "Well I take that as no!" and she turned around and walked away.

He was shaking when he got to his motorcycle which happened to also be his wife and guardian.

"Hop on, we need to talk." said Arcee.

While they were driving towards the Autobot base he patted side of her tank and asked "So?"

"Oh, I owe you an apology. I was acting like a jealous glitch and I forgot that humans are a little different from Cybertronians. You humans are more free with touching each other so don't worry about that, I'll try to tolerate it."

He felt little relieved when he answered "Thanks partner."

"You can call me dear, darling or honey." he heard her reply.

"Oh! Well, OK" was all he got out.

"It's 'Oh! Well, OK Darling.'" corrected serious voice from the motorcycle.

"Yes Darling." he said and felt embarrassed.

"Just kidding, Partner!" and he heard her giggling like a little girl.

He felt so relieved; his partner was getting hold of herself and when he tightened his legs around her he felt a warm feeling increase in his heart and his ride started to make purring sound. He started to feel that things were OK again.

For him riding Arcee had always been erotic experience and sometimes he could even feel the road under her tires and how energon flowed inside her. And sometimes his...

"Jack?" he was snapped out of his daydream.

"Yes Honey?" he asked and smiled warmly.

"I posted a note to your school's message board saying that you are now married to Sadie R.C. Darby and if anyone tries to approach you with a wrong intention or gets between us she or he may experience serious health issues in the future. "

He burst out, "Oh my god! You just ruined my social life!"

"Honey, I am your social life now" he heard her say.

* * *

**A/N:**This was more or less from Jack's point of view, I have one story from Arcee's point of view but I'm not sure how it would translate out.

**If you read any of my stories please review, just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


End file.
